(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home cloud gateway apparatus for a multi-service and a method of providing a service using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication, communication technology has been rapidly developed to a step of connecting each home with a network via an increase in a speed of a subscriber access network. While enabling data transmission between apparatuses and data transmission to an external communication apparatus by connecting indoor electronic devices and apparatuses that can perform communication and enabling remote access to indoor apparatuses from the outside and control of the indoor apparatuses, a home network indicates all technologies that provide a bi-directional communication service environment.
In order to provide various services through a home network, by providing information sharing and service interlock between indoor apparatuses, a virtual home network in which a networking range is extended to a public network has been developed. However, apparatuses for substantially providing a service through an indoor communication apparatus are individually provided on a service basis. For example, in order to provide a wireless Internet service, an access point (AP) should be installed, and for a satellite television service, a set-top box should be installed. Further, in order to use a personal computer (PC) function indoors, a separate computer should be installed. Accordingly, a cost for separately installing, maintaining, and managing apparatuses for each service increases, and integration management of each apparatuses is not easy.
In addition, nowadays, as a smart phone is widely used, an information technology (IT) environment changes and thus a request for various operation software (OS) increases, and a hardware apparatus (e.g., a PC) that can support the request is requested and thus an economic burden increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.